


Echoe's of the Past and Present: A Collection of Game of Thrones One Shots

by jillc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Soul-Searching, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: This is a collection of one shots based on different characters of Game of Thrones. It is a mixture of moments of importance, character developments or just a study of each character's journey over the show.Note: I haven't read all the books, so this is based principally of the show's version rather than the books overall. I hope people enjoy my collection. :)This first chapter is about Daenerys Targaryen's return to Dragonstone, which for me is one of her most exciting and iconic moments. Dany was one of my favourite characters, her journey was always intriguing and despite her tragic end she continued to fascinate me.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys Targaryen Goes Home

As Dragonstone became closer the salt from the sea began to sting Dany’s eyes. At least, that’s what she told herself, but in her heart, she knew the stirrings of emotion were all her own. Above her Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion chased across the sky and for a moment she breathed it all in. She and her dragons were coming home. This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life. As she briefly relived the past that had brought her to this moment, she suddenly felt impatient to feel the sand beneath her feet. For so many years she had longed for the time when she could return to her birthplace.

She closed her eyes and for a second her brother Viserys loomed large before her. His sneering eyes and voice booming out, “Tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?” She blinked the image away in an instant. Her brother had long since departed, but now she was here with an army and a band of advisors. As the boat became closer to the sand, she could almost sense the isolation around her. It was as if everyone else had accepted that this was her moment. They had respectfully withdrawn out of her space. 

As she was helped out of the boat, she looked ahead at the enormous castle perched high on the rocks. It was here that she had been born, as a summer storm had raged around Blackwater Bay. She slowly made her way across the sand, her heart beating as she felt the golden sand beneath her boots. She could sense her companions following at a discreet distance, but she had already become apart from them.

As a feeling of emotion overwhelmed her, she slowly went down on her knees, putting her hand on the sand. She looked at the imprint it made watching as the sand fell between her fingers, the Targaryen’s were back in their old stronghold and suddenly, the past seemed very close to her. Suddenly she was restless to explore Dragonstone, without a look back she moved forward. She could hear the dragons screeching as they played above her. She glanced at them lovingly, like a mother would to a mischievous child. They seemed to be as excited as her, to explore their new home.

She increased her speed, her face only looking up at the castle, passing the great grey black cliffs until it narrowed into a path. The first of a number of steps greeted her, she barely paused as she began to climb them. After a few minutes, she had reached a fork in the path, but ahead were two huge gates which guarded the castle proper.

A couple of unsullied soldiers went towards the gate, she took a moment to take in the two stone carved dragons which guarded it. Then the gate swung open and for the first time, Dany caught a proper look at her ancestral home. The first thing that struck her was how mighty it looked. Black, but bold it screamed fortress at her. After a brief stop, she began to climb up more steps as the path started to wind its way up to the castle. All around her, the cliffs and sea dominated the landscape. Now, more than ever she began to appreciate just what an important base Dragonstone could become.

By now Tyrion, Missandei, Varys and Grey Worm had joined her. As they continued to climb the steps, Dany became aware of what had come before. This was where her family had resided, where her great House had enjoyed its most important years. As they reached the top, she took in the scene around her. Then as the doors were flung open, she took her first steps inside the place of her birth.

They walked through a darkened corridor and then into a room. The first thing Dany saw was the Baratheon flag dangling like a limp flower, at the end of its life. Dany looked at it with contempt, before quickly pulling it to the ground leaving it there in a heap, with barely a second glance. 

She moved passed it, towards another door. Two unsullied pushed it open to reveal another big room. The first thing that caught her eyes was the throne sitting there ahead. The room was dark and dominated by big grey pillars, with a window behind the huge throne which threw bits of light around it. She slowly climbed the steps, taking in the features of the distinctive style of her family’s décor. Everything screamed strength and uniqueness. Dragonstone was renowned for its vast wealth and majesty. This room somehow summed up everything the Targaryen’s had once been about.

As she climbed to the top of the steps, she briefly took the throne in, but then moved passed it. She moved further up the room before an opening revealed itself to her. She needed no second invitation and walked through it, to be greeted by the cliffs and waves crashing outside the huge window, which had come into view. She smiled as she recognised the table. This was something others had spoken about to her. The great war table, were battles were hatched and Kingdoms were invaded and there it was right in front of her.

She looked down at it, knocking her fingers around the edge of the table, taking in the huge map of Westeros which lay before her. For the first time, she noticed Tyrion had joined her and was taking in the sight of the wooden carved dragons on the side of the great walls. Their eyes briefly met, but then she continued on her journey around the table, taking in every place that was pinpointed on the map. This would be where she planned her capture of the Kingdom, from this very room that had seen her family hold the seat of power years before.

Daenerys Targaryen was home and now Westeros would, at last, be hers to command. Now the hard work to ensure her destiny would be fulfilled could truly begin. Suddenly she didn’t want to waste another second.

“Should we begin?” her voice sounded low and unemotional yet her spirit raced uncontrollably.

The end.


	2. Arrival in a Hostile World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dany and Jon arrive together in Winterfell, Dany has the chance to meet Jon's siblings. She anticipates this with mixed emotions aware that her family's old history with the north, will stir certain memories.

As Dany guided her horse steadily up the hill, she became aware of an increase of frostiness around her. The people who lined the road on both sides wore faces of suspicion and in some cases out right loathing. Dany, already was aware from Jon’s constant warnings the northerners would take time to accept her. The history which existed between her House and the Stark’s, would see to that. As she and Jon had travelled from Dragonstone Jon had made it clear that the north would not instantly concede to her, despite his own allegiance to her. She gave a quick look his way and was met by his dark eyes, glowing with love for her, despite the lack of feeling elsewhere.

She knew from her own experience in the east, that there would always be challenges to overcome. In each place she’d arrived there had been endless people who had questioned her, doubted and underestimated her. But there was always some who had welcomed her. But as she continued along the road, she sensed there was no good will towards her in anyone here. She took a deep breath sitting taller on her horse, determined to show no weakness to anyone. As she looked ahead, she could see in the distance Winterfell in all its glory awaiting her. She looked at Jon once more, appreciating the mixture of pride and fear in his eyes, as she knew he too would face challenges from his own people. He had left Winterfell as King of the North, but had now ceded power to Dany. She wasn’t under any illusions that it would ruffle some feathers back in the north.

On their journey, she had enjoyed his various tales about his siblings. She had already suspected, her biggest challenge would be the person Jon had left in charge of Winterfell, Sansa. She felt a nervous apprehension, but was determined to control it. She had after all, met many powerful people on her way to becoming Queen. She would bow to no one, not even the north. As she looked around her, the hostile faces still eyed her, but she glumly looked ahead of her. 

“I warned you northerners don’t trust outsiders,” Jon said, trying to cheer her.

It was then her two remaining children had flown above them, bringing a moment of darkness as their huge wings blocked out the light and sent the hordes of people running in all directions. It was almost as if they had sensed their mother’s moment of doubt and had decided to intervene and in an instant, she felt proud and strong once more. Never mind the hostile looks she was Daenerys of House Targaryen. In all of her weaker moments, it was her background that had been her strength. It had given her purpose and the confidence to confront the injustices of the world. In her battle with the slave masters no matter how impossible her position had been, she had a found a way to overcome, the most hostile of environments. If she had to do this once more, she would rise to the challenge without any regrets. This had always been her destiny in life. She would not concede to it now.

It took another few minutes before Dany could see the archway which led to the court yard. By now, Jon had ridden ahead of her. Suddenly, she felt a distance, as if silence had fallen around them, she could no longer see her two excited children flying around. For a second she felt alone, as she sensed even Jon had grown apart from her. She had seen his tension as he approached his family. For the first time, she noticed Bran siting in his wheelchair looking isolated from everyone around him. Suddenly, Jon had got off his horse and was embracing his brother. 

“Look at you, you’re a man,” Jon had said, his words full of emotion.

“Almost,” Bran had replied, looking distant.

Dany by now was standing with Jorah watching with interest Jon’s hug of his sister Sansa. For the first time Dany saw her. Sansa had hugged Jon tightly though not before throwing a look in Dany’s direction. The Dragon Queen sensed an iciness in her face and tried hard to control an irritation. She waited patiently while Jon and Sansa spoke.

“Where’s Arya?” Jon had asked, looking around.

“Lurking around somewhere,” Sansa had replied.

Dany suddenly decided to bring forward the introduction and walked towards the Stark siblings. Seeing her, Jon had smiled.

“Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen,” Jon announced, as Dany joined him. “My sister, Sansa Stark the Lady of Winterfell,” 

“Thank you, for inviting us into your home, Lady Stark,” Daenerys replied, staring into Sansa’s face. “The north is as beautiful as your brother claimed, as are you,”

Dany was struck by how strong and resolute Sansa was, as she returned a withering look Dany’s way. As if thinking about her response, Sansa had given Dany a good looking over before replying.

“Winterfell is yours, your Grace,” Sansa’s voice seemed as cold as the snow lying on the ground.

Just as Dany was thinking of a reply, Bran broke abruptly into the conversation.

“We don’t have time for this!” he said, “The Night King has your Dragon, he’s one of them now. The wall has fallen, the dead march south,”

Dany exchanged glances with an aghast Jon. Suddenly, the lack of a welcoming greeting from Sansa Stark, was the least of Dany’s problems. She once again felt the pain of the loss of her other child, now a helpless pawn in the game against the living. She knew now, if she didn’t know before that their courage and fortitude was about to be tested like never before. She vowed she would not be found wanting.


End file.
